Random Short stories
by aubrja
Summary: This is going to be a story filled with a bunch of stories I write out of pure boredom. They will not be finished unless more than 20 people ask me to make a story out of it (or unless I really want to). I'll update the story when I type more and won't wait till I finish. Thank you. (rated T just in case) (including Hetalia, Super Smash Bros, Mulan, Pokemon, Naruto, and others)
1. 1 Super Smash Hetalia

#1 - Super Smash Hetalia  
My oc Marrington (random made up island-country in the pacific ocean, is considered part of asia) trains the new country Gradion. (I couldn't think of anything...)

Today was seemed like a normal day in the Hetalia guild. The healers (for example China, Canada, Ukraine, and Lichtenstein) were working on medicines in the corner. The mages/wizards (for example England, and Norway) were practicing spells. (anyone can cast spells but it's their specialty) The rogues and warriors were either sparring or sharpening their weapons for example America, Japan, and Russia. And because the author is lazy, the others were doing what the others do. But today was different. Some new countries/representatives where found and were transferring to the guild today as well as choosing their teachers.


	2. 2 Let it Shine

#2 - Let It Shine  
Lilo's life(/adventure) in (through) the land filled with rain. (Lilo is the girl in the picture. { -Xy6w10u5pr4/U7ictGt5RmI/AAAAAAAAApE/1kxIa_uD1Wg/w426-h562/MyStyle+%2844% })

_Long ago, this land was filled with life sunshine. But that has changed. Now there is nothing but rain and misery. What is a girl to do in a world without hope?_  
"_And I walked into the sunshine for the first time in months. It was exhilarating! _Kane writes." The room was quiet as the teacher read aloud from the book in her hands. The students had listened to the journal, no matter how boring, for about ten minutes now. "_The warmth it brought to my face after spending so much time in darkness, I can't even describe. Spending time underground can change the way you think. I will never take the sun for granted again._" The teacher placed her bookmark and placed the book on her desk. "That is all for today's entry. Does anyone have any questions?" A hand in the back of the room instantly shot up. The teacher sighed and rubbed her temples. "Yes, Lilo?" The girl stood from her desk and took off her gray cloak, as it was getting hot in the classroom. "Mrs. Long, when was this journal entry written?" She asked playing with her short black hair. "This entry was written somewhere around the year 2020." Lilo stared at her with her golden eyes in confusion and interest. "But didn't you tell us that there wasn't a sun?" Mrs. Long sighed as she adjusted her glasses. "Lilo, this journal was found in an alien space ship. This was probably written on their planet." Lilo stood on her tip-toes, being the shortest one in class, so that she could see Mrs. Long. "But how do we know it wasn't on our planet? It's always raining so there's no way to tell if there's a sun. But what if there happened the be in a gap in the clouds with a sun's light shining through? What if-" "Lilo!" She instantly shut her mouth as the teacher got her attention. The teacher walked towards her with a look of frustration and grabbed her student by the shoulders. "Lilo, we've been over this many times." She began to lecture. "There is no sun and you need to get over your silly obsession. You are a princess, one of noble blood, you cannot indulge yourself in studies such as these. What would your father say if I told him how many times you've stood up to me in order to prove that there is a sun. Go sit in the hallway and come back once you've composed yourself. This is your last chance to redeem yourself in the eyes of your peers, I suggest you take it." In the amount of time it had taken to say so, Lilo slowly walked into the hallway, head hung low. She closed the door behind her and slid down the wall behind her. She drew in a shaky breath as tears pricked her eyes. _'Is it so wrong?' _She thought, wiping her eyes with her long, black sleeve. _'Is it really so wrong to believe in a sun, or hoping for happiness?' _She silently began to cry. Life as a princess wasn't easy, and being denied the right to believe in something that people believed was fantasy wasn't making it any easier. _'Wait a minute... Maybe, just maybe...' _She slowly stood from her spot on the floor and put on her cloak. "What if," She said to herself as she started to walk towards the door. "What if I went out there myself and proved it?" She broke out in a toothy grin as she opened the doors. "That's it!" She shouted as she pressed a button on her bracelet, activating her zontic*, and ran into the never-ending rain towards the palace she called home. "If I go prove to the world that a sun exists here, life will become infinitely better for everyone and they will all stop treating me like an ignorant kid!" She laughed in joy as she saw her home in the distance and ran around to the back. Silently slipping by guards and workers, she began to climb up the side of the wall, something she did often, and into her bedroom. Every creak of the floor boards made her freeze in fear. _'What would happen if I was caught?' _She thought as she crept up to the door. _'I don't know, but I can't back out now. I've already ditched class, and they've probably already noticed I'm missing!'_She looked through the keyhole to see if the coast was clear. When she saw that it was, she yanked her backpack off her back and emptied it of it's contents. She darted around her room grabbing everything she thought she would need and stuffed it into her bag. Then she took out half the clothes and went to the chest in the corner of her room. That chest was the one thing she had that not even her father, the king, knew it's contents. She took the key from a secret compartment in the wall and unlocked the chest with a small _**click**_. She grunted as she lifted the heavy lid and peered inside. Inside there was a utility belt that held various tools and various boxes that were all different colors. She loved toying with machines. Before her older brother had abandoned the throne, making her next in line, she had wanted to be a mechanic. But now isn't the time for memories. She took the belt and put it on under her cloak, then took all the boxes in her arms and started to put them in her bag. However, one managed to fall onto the floor and opened. Unfortunately, just as Lilo started hearing footsteps. Those boxes, you see, are music boxes. And the one that fell just happened to be the one she made for Halloween. ( watch?v=9Ar0y2RCPow)

* * *

zontic- (Russian) umbrella


	3. 3 (mulan fanfic)

#3 - (Mulan fanfic)  
The movie Mulan from Zhi's POV (or the story behind the scenes, however you want to look at it).

It was early morning and a girl was busy getting ready to see the matchmaker. Like most girls in the area, She had long, straight, black hair extending to her mid-back and onyx colored eyes. However, she was about two inches shorter than the other girls as well. Her name was Zhi. As for getting ready, she was on her way to the spa (I'm guessing that's what it's called.) to meet her friend Mulan. "Quiet and demure. Graceful, polite, delicate, refined, poised, and punctual." She recited to herself in her quiet voice. "I think I've got it." As she approached the spa, she smiled seeing a person she recognised. "Oh! Hello Fa Li. It's nice to see you." She bowed in respect. This was Mulan's mother, but where was she? "Hello Zhi! I'm sorry, but I'm afraid Mulan isn't here yet." Just as she said this, a woman looked through the door. "Fa Li, is your daughter here yet? The matchmaker is not a patient woman." She returned inside shortly after. Li sighed in frustration. "Of all days to be late... I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck." She said more to herself than Zhi. "How lucky can they be? They're dead." In surprise, Zhi looked to the old woman that spoke, knowing this was Mulan's grandmother. "Besides, I've got all the luck we'll need." Zhi looked on in anticipation. _'A cricket?' _She thought as grandma, the name she uses for Mulan's grandmother, started talking to the cricket in her hand. "This is your chance to prove yourself." She told it. Zhi's eyes widened as the old woman covered her eyes and stepped off the curb. She gasped in worry. **"Grandma no!" **She shouted along with Li who watched in horror as Grandma crossed the street with her hand over her eyes. Everyone on the street started rushing to get out of her way, screaming as they crashed into other people and wagons. Once she reached the other side, Grandma turned towards the two and shouted. "This cricket's a lucky one!" The two sighed in relief as they looked the mess of broken wagons. Zhi turned when she heard a horse approaching. It was Mulan, straw filled hair and all. She brought the horse to a stop when she reached the building and jumped off. "I'm here!" She yelled putting her hands in the air. She slowly put her hands down when she saw her mother's look of annoyance. "What?" She asked as she took a glance in Zhi's direction. Zhi had the same look with her arms crossed. _'The one day you need to be on time...' _She thought sighing. Mulan looked back at her mother with a frown. "But, Mama, I had to-" "None of your excuses." She interrupted her daughter by pushing her towards the door with Zhi and Grandma in tow. "Now let's get you cleaned up."

_This is what you give me to work with?__  
__Well, honey, I've seen worse.__  
__We're gonna turn this sow's ear__  
__Into a silk purse._  
In those few seconds, Mulan and Zhi had been put in a tub of water to get washed up. "Oh man It's cold!" "It's freezing!" The girls said hugging themselves, hoping to warm up. "It would have been warm if you were here on time." Li said leaning over them.  
_We'll have you washed and dried__  
__Primped and polished till you glow with pride__  
__Trust my recipe for instant bride__  
__You'll bring honor to us all._  
The two girls were showered with different shampoos, conditioners, and were scrubbed from head to toe. Li looked at her daughter's arm, then back at her. "Mulan, what's this?" Zhi looked over at her friend's arm and sighed. "Uhh notes. In case I forget something." Mulan replied protecting her arm from the water. She had written almost everything they had to memorize on her arm. _'Cheater...' _Zhi thought as Grandma handed Li the cricket. "Hold this. We'll need more luck than I thought." She said leaving.  
_Wait and see, when we're through__  
__Boys will gladly go to war for you.__  
__With good fortune (and a great hair-do)__  
__You'll bring honor to us all._  
After they had both bathed, the two girls were rushed off to the hair stylists. Mulan's hair was pulled into a loose bun and Zhi's into a tight one on the left side of her head.  
_A girl can bring her family __  
__Great honor in one way.__  
__By striking a good match__  
__And this could be the day._  
On the way to the Tailors', the two girls passed by a pair of older men playing a form of checkers. Mulan brought Zhi to a stop as she made the next move for the man on their left, winning the game.  
_Men want girls with good taste, calm, obedient. __  
__Who work fast-paced.__  
__With good breeding and a tiny waste,__  
__You'll bring honor to us all._  
At the Tailors', the girls were put into dresses. Mulan in a pink(ish) dress with a red and white bottom and a blue sash. (580f9e02d90e2f245158db28058cf0) She was also given a blue scarf to top it off. Zhi was in a white patterned dress with mint green trimming and a pink(ish) sash. She was also given a mint green scarf. ( LTcJPO...)  
_We all must serve our emperor__  
__Who gaurds us from the huns.__  
__The men by bearing arms,__  
__A girl by bearing sons._  
On the way to the Make-up Artists', the girls ran into a group of kids. Two boys had taken a doll from a nearby girl. Zhi rushed over to the boys and took back the doll, handing it back to the girl with a smile.  
_When we're through, you can't fail__  
__Like a lotus blossom soft and pale__  
__How could any fellow say no sale?__  
__You'll bring honor to us all._  
Then the girls got their makeup done. Their faces were powdered till they were white and their lips made a dark red. Shortly after Li gave each of the girls a hair clip. Mulan one flower, and Zhi the other (6-chinese-jingdezhen-china-cla). "There, you're ready." Li said as she put the clips in their hair with care. "Not yet!" The three stood from their spot on the floor to see Grandma coming with a handful of items. _'More luck charms for Mulan?' _Zhi thought chuckling.  
_[grandma]__  
__An apple for serenity, a pendant for balance.__  
__Beads of jade for beauty,__  
__You must proudly show it.__  
__Now, add a cricket just for luck__  
__And even you can't blow it!_  
The girls slowly left the building, each thinking something different. Although Mulan thought aloud, and the words were the same, Zhi kept her thoughts quiet.  
_[mulan's words and zhi's thoughts]__  
__Ancestors, hear my plea__  
__Help me not to make a fool of me__  
__And to not uproot my family tree__  
__Keep my father standing tall.__  
__[mulan]__  
__Scarier than the undertaker__  
__We are meeting our matchmaker!_  
_[townspeople]__  
__Destiny, guard our girls__  
__And our future as it fast unfurls__  
__Please look kindly on these cultured pearls__  
__Each a perfect porcelain doll._  
Both girls silently fell in line with the other girls, parasols in hand.  
_[girls in line]__  
__Please bring honor to us,__  
__Please bring honor to us,__  
__Please bring honor to us,__  
__Please bring honor to us,__  
__Please bring honor to us all!_  
Within seconds, the doors to the matchmaker's building slammed open revealing a... fat woman holding a clip board. She pulled a pen out of her hair and looked down at her clipboard. "Fa Mulan and Song Zhi." She said, obviously not wanting to be there. Zhi quietly stood up and closed her parasol. However, Mulan jumped up raising her hand. "Present!" She said smiling. The matchmaker turned around and started inside. "Speaking without permission." She said writing something on her clipboard. "oops..." Mulan said closing her parasol and following the matchmaker inside. _'Mulan... Why?' _Zhi thought following the two. As they got inside, the matchmaker slammed the doors behind them and started to examine them. She shook her head as she got to Zhi. "Too skinny. Not good for bearing sons." Shortly after that statement, Mulans cricket escaped it's cage. "Mulan, your cricket!" Zhi whispered to her friend worriedly. Mulan in turn tried to catch it, only to stuff it in her mouth when the matchmaker came back. "Recite the final admonition." The woman commanded, leaning into Mulan's face. She nodded with a nervous smile as she took out her fan and spit out the cricket. Zhi took a deep breath before taking out her own fan and quoting the said statement with her friend.  
Zhi: Fulfill your duties calmly and respectfully. Reflect before you act. [Elbows Mulan's side.] For this shall bring you honor and glory.  
Mulan: Fulfill your duties calmly and respectfully. Um, reflect before you snack. [Grunts in pain.] Act! For this shall bring you honor and glory.


	4. 4 I've Missed You (1 of 2)

#4 - I've Missed You  
Emily Oak, otherwise known as Emi, was just like any other trainer. But she wasn't ever ordinary to her best friend Ash. She was a silly and playful trickster, but she always knew when to stop and listen. She was caring and somewhat motherly and not to mention smart, these all really stood out to him. They were inseparable. But after meeting her widely known twin brother Gary when they chose their starter pokemon, things didn't go the way they had planned. Will things ever go back to the way they used to be? Or will the years of separation bring them closer than friends? (the prologue is in the Indigo League episode 1 and the rest is in Black and White starting on episode 18)

Ok, I tried to put the two pics together to show you guys the main character... Didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped. But oh well, hope you guys like my first Pokemon fanfic! (This chapter goes right along with the first episode.)

"Man, Ash is late!" Emi said to herself as she stood in front of the doors to Professor Oak's lab. Emi, whose real name was Emily, was now ten and able to choose her starter pokemon for her upcoming pokemon journey. Her short, brownish-orange hair was messy having not been brushed, reached her shoulders, and had bangs that were swept to the side with the length just below her eyes. She had her blue and red clips in her hair to help keep her bangs out of her eyes. Her dark blue eyes looked like sapphires that were always sparkling with happiness behind her black _'nerdy glasses'_ as she called them. Her lightly tanned skin somewhat hid her many freckles from hours spent outside in the summer sun. Having a few cuts and bruises from falling from trees and tripping over roots, she had a few bandages on her knees, arms, and face. Today, she wore a light brown shirt with a red tanktop underneath, her loose blue jeans, her green tennis shoes, and she held her shoulder bag that was also green that included all the needed items needed for her journey inside. What wasn't in her bag though, was her camera that hung around her neck. It had been given to her by her best friend Ash Ketchum and was her most prized possession. She took pictures of almost everything and she enjoyed it very much. "I bet he broke his alarm clock again..." She said snickering. She and Ash had agreed to meet here early so they could get an early start on their journey, but as usual Ash was late. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door behind her open and Professor Oak tap her shoulder. "Why hello Emily! You're a bit early aren't you?" He asked with a smile. Emi turned around with an even bigger smile and laughed hugging him. "Grandpa!" She yelled as she let go. "I was going to choose my pokemon with Ash then leave earlier than the others." She explained to the professor, who we now know is her grandfather. "But..." She went on with a bit of disappointment. "He's late isn't he?" The professor asked. "Yeah... Hey, can I choose my pokemon now?" She asked excitedly. She had been waiting for this her whole life and it was obvious that she was more than a bit impatient. The professor laughed a bit seeing her face and ruffled her hair. "Come on in then!" He said as she cheered. He opened the door and watched Emi run into the center of the room where there were three pokeballs waiting. "I already know which pokemon I want!" She said as she picked up a pokeball. "So you chose Charmander?" The professor asked as he grabbed a pokedex from the box on the table. She was about to respond with a yes, but closed her mouth when she saw another pokeball on the table behind her grandfather. _'That's weird...'_ She thought as she set down the pokeball she'd been holding and went to pick up the one on the table. _'Grandpa doesn't usually leave pokeballs out in the open.'_ "Which pokemon is this?" She asked as she held the pokeball and turned it around in her hand. The professor looked at the pokeball in her hand with a slight frown. "Well, I don't know." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. "I found it on the side of the road and it won't open. I don't even know if there's even a pokemon inside." Emi looked at it and smiled. "Can I try?" She asked holding it a bit tighter. "Be my guest." Her grandfather replied as he watched her throw the pokeball into the air. "Pokeball, I chose you!" She yelled and watched in surprise as the pokeball opened. "I thought you said it wouldn't open!" Emi yelled towards her grandfather as she waited for the light to vanish and the pokemon to be revealed. "When the light had disappeared, a Ditto had appeared in it's place. "Woah..." Emi stared at it in awe as it crawled over to her. "Ditto!" it said as it hugged her leg. "I've never seen a Ditto before!" She bent down onto one knee and smiled at it. "Hi Ditto, I'm Emi!" She laughed as she got a "Ditto!" in response. She brought her camera to her eye and took a picture of it. "Hey grandpa," She turned to her smiling grandpa as she stood up, with Ditto in her arms. "Yes Emily?" He asked. "I know he's not a starter pokemon, but do you think I could keep Ditto?" Emi asked him as Ditto jumped out of her arms and hugged his leg as if he was pleading for a yes. The professor chuckled and patted Ditto's head. "I'll tell you what," He said smiling. "You take Ditto to the Pokemon Center to make sure he isn't sick, and you can keep him. How does that sound?" He handed Emi her new pokedex and a few pokeballs as he waited for her response. She took Ditto in her arms with a wide smile and hugged her grandfather. "You've got a deal! Thanks grandpa!" She yelled as she ran out the door in the direction of the nearest Pokemon Center.

**Ash's POV**  
It was early late morning and Ash was still fast asleep. "Hold on," Ash mumbled in his sleep. "Those in the know say that's the best way to go." The young boy was dreaming of his starter pokemon that he would receive that morning. "I choose you, Charmander!" He yelled as he heard a crash. (If you're wondering what the crash was, Ash's mom dropped a glass plate and it broke.) After hearing the crash, which woke him up, he sat bolt upright and was breathing hard. Noticing the light shining on his face he shot his head in the direction of his bedroom window. "Oh no! What time is it!?" He jumped out of bed and out the door without stopping to change out of his PJs and ran in the direction of Professor Oak's lab.  
**~Time Skip cause i'm lazy~**  
As Ash reached the professor's lab he saw a huge crowd. _'Man where is she!?'_ He mentally yelled at himself as he searched for his friend Emi. "Hey Emi, you here?" He yelled over the cheerleaders chanting "Gary, Gary, he's our man! If he can't do it no one can!" When Ash reached the center of the crowd, he saw someone he never thought he would meet. "Hey watch where you're going!" Gary said as Ash ran into him and fell to the ground. "Well you must be Ash! My sister says a lot about you." He said with a smirk. "Better late than never I guess. At least you get the chance to meet me." Ash smiled and stood slowly looking at him. "Gary?" "That's Mister Gary to you! Show some respect!" Gary said proudly. "Well Ash, you snooze you lose and you're late right from the start! I've got a pokemon and you don't!" Gary bragged said. "You've... got your first pokemon?" Ash asked. "That's right loser!" Gary said spinning his pokeball on his finger. "It's right inside this pokeball!" The cheerleaders continued to cheer, "Let's go Gary, Let's go! Let's go Gary, Let's go!" "Thank you fans!" Gary yelled at the crowd with his hands in the air. "Thank you all for this great Honor!" "Hey! 'Scuse me! Coming through!" Ash turned around hearing his friends voice. "Hey Emi!" Ash greeted his friend.  
**Emi's POV**  
"Hey Emi!" Ash greeted his friend. "You're late!" She said in response. "I know.." He said scratching the back of his head nervously. "My alarm wasn't working. When I woke up I was already late and, sorry." He hung his head with a sigh. "Hey it's ok Ash." Emi said ruffling his hair. "Cheer up! We still haven't gotten your pokemon yet have we?" She asked with a smile trying to get his mind off being late. "You're right, we haven't!" Ash said instantly cheering up. He grabbed her hand and yanked her towards the lab. "Come on. Let's go!" He yelled in excitement. "Now hold on!" Gary yelled stopping the two. They looked at him in confusion. "What's up Gary?" Emi asked still holding Ash's hand. "You really think I would let my little sister travel with a loser like you?" Gary said as he walked closer to them with a scowl on his face. "Hey I'm only younger by a few seconds!" Emi said in annoyance. "And Ash is my best friend! so why not?" She asked as she started dragging Ash away. "Come on Ash, let's not waste our time on him." She whispered to him. "He's just a jerk and a bully." "Hey Emi?" Ash asked as they got to the door. "Yeah?" She asked as she opened the door and walked inside. "Why didn't you tell me that you were Gary's sister?" He asked as he walked to the center of the room with Emi behind him. "There wasn't any point." Was her reply as she looked in the other room for her grandfather. "What, do you think that in the middle of a conversation I would say, 'Hey, did you know I was Gary's twin sister?**'**" Ash laughed a little at her comment. "Yeah I guess you're right!" He said as Emi brought her grandfather into the room. "So, You decided to show up after all..." The professor said to himself as he walked in. "Oh!" Ash ran up to him in excitement. "Professor Oak, where's my pokemon?" He asked with one of the biggest smiles Emi had ever seen. "Your pokemon?" The professor asked in confusion. "Yes I'm ready!" Ash pressed on. "You look like you're ready for bed, not for pokemon training." He said. Emi giggled a bit. "Well he's right ash!" She said giggling a little more as her grandfather continued. "I hope you don't think you're going to train in your pajamas." "Oh no professor!" Ash said a bit flustered. "I got messed up this morning and I was a little late!" "Pffft! I'll say!" Emi said with a snicker. "Hey!" Ash said with annoyance. "I'm just kiddn**'**" Emi said slinging her arm around Ash's shoulder. "But believe me professor, I'm ready for a pokemon!" Ash said with determination. "Alright." The professor said as they walked again to the center of the room towards the three pokeballs. "I've thought about it a lot." Ash said looking at the pokeballs. "And it took me a long time." He took one of the pokeballs from the table in front of them. "But I finally decided to choose Squirtle!" The pokeball he was holding opened to reveal that it was empty. "Ahh!" He yelled in surprise. "Already taken by someone who was on time." The professor said watching Ash like he had expected this. "Oh, I wish I hadn't overslept." Ash told himself. "But now I will choose as my pokemon, Bulbasaur!" He took the next pokeball and it opened, and yet again, it was empty. "Ahh!" "That one was also taken by a kid who wasn't late." The professor said looking at the ceiling. "Oh, Well that's no problem." Ash said said taking the last pokeball. "Because my pokemon will be Charmander!" The pokeball opened, and it was empty... "Aww!" "The early bird gets the worm." The professor said putting his hand on his chin. "Or in this case the pokemon." Ash looked at him in disappointment. "Does that mean all the pokemon are gone?" He asked. "Well..." The professor scratched his chin unsure if he should tell Ash what he was about to say. "There is still one left, but I-" Professor I'll take it!" Ash interrupted him. They watched as another pokeball rose out of a hatch in the middle of the table and the professor took it. "I think I should warn you there is a problem with this last one." The professor said looking to Ash. "I have to have a pokemon!" Ash said as determined as ever. "Well in that case..." The professor handed the pokeball over to Ash. But before the pokeball opened, Gary ran inside. "Hey Emily, how much longer will you be?" He asked impatiently tapping his foot. "Who said I was going with you?" Emi shot back, her smile disappearing. "Dad." Emi looked at him in disbelief. "Since when did dad care?" She asked crossing her arms in annoyance. "Since this morning. Now come on! He said he has somewhere to be and wants us to hurry up and leave." He looked at his watch and back at his sister who had yet to move. "Well?" "What if I decide not to?" Emi asked knowing that she was pressing her boundaries. Her brother gave her a look that said, _'You already know what would happen.'_ She sighed softly. Knowing her father, the outcome would be pretty painful if she said no. He only thought they were burdens and was over the top excited when he heard they were going on their pokemon journey. Knowing there was nothing she could do, she looked down and softly said, "Fine..." She looked up at her brother. "I'll be there in a minute." She watched as her brother left and walked over to Ash who had been confused about the entire conversation. She hugged him tightly. "I don't think I'll be able to go with you on your journey after all..." She let go and looked Ash in the eye. "I gotta go... See you later?" She gave her friend a smile holding out her fist. "Yeah, We'll meet up later." Ash gave her a fist bump with a smile. Emi gave him one last hug before hugging her grandfather and leaving the lab. Unknown to the both of them, they would not be seeing each other for another five years.


	5. 4 I've Missed You (2 of 2)

**Emi's POV**  
"No That's not good..." Emi muttered to herself from her spot in the tree. She had her black sketchbook and camera on her lap and her pencil in her hand erasing a mistake she had made. She looked at her camera, specifically an old picture of herself and her best friend. She smiled softly. "I can't believe it's been five years already." She said making a correction to her drawing. "There, finished." She said as she looked at her finished art work. It was a manga version of the picture shown on her camera. "I've really missed you. Wow, since I've abandoned my jerk of a brother and come to the Unova region I've been talking to myself more and more." She laughed at herself turning off her camera and hanging it around her neck. "I'm going crazy!" She put her sketchbook in her shoulder bag and jumped out of the tree. "Ok then, now time to find a way out of this forest!" She put on her headphones changing the song on her IPod to Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling turning it up all the way. She sang along as she went without a care in the world. (whether you want to or not, you will listen to this song. it is awesome!)  
watch?v=49tpIMDy9BE

**Ash's POV**  
Meanwhile, Ash and some new friends of his, Iris and Cilan, were also lost in the Pinwheel forest. Having found a mysterious man hanging in a tree, they had stopped to talk. "And that's why you have a pure heart?" Ash asked somewhat confused with his Pikachu giving his own question. "Pika Pika?" "That's it!" The man said dramatically. "A pure heart makes for profound art!" He posed, picturing sparkles flowing in the wind around him. "Ok...?" The three had replied simultaneously, unsure if this man was all there at the moment. "I've talked enough about me! So what are YOU doing in a place like this?" He bent down to look into their faces, truly wondering what they were doing in the middle of the forest. "Well," Cilan said. "We strayed off the path and got lost." The man stood up straight, understanding completely. "I see!" He said. "Have no fear! I can guide you out of here!" He smiled at the three. "But since you are here, why don't you enjoy living in the forest for a little while?" He asked hoping for some company. "The thing is," Ash said already having something in mind. I wanna go to Castelia City and challenge the gym." The man (I'm kinda getting tired of saying 'the man') jumped onto the tree root behind him. "It's useless to go there now!" He said. "Huh?" Ash said thoroughly confused with the man's statement. "After all the Castelia gym leader, Burgh, happens to be me." The man, who we now know as Burgh, posed dramatically as the three yelped in surprise. "So you mean to tell us that you're Burgh!?" Cilan asked excitedly. "The world famous Bug-Type Pokemon trainer!?" "I'm not just any bug-type trainer!" Burgh said posing some more. "I'm an artistic trainer!" The three groaned, getting a bit tired of his dramaticness. "I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm glad to meet you!" Ash introduced himself stepping forward. "And this is Pikachu!" Pikachu smiled from Ash's shoulder. "Pikachu!" "Hi there, I'm Iris!" Iris said taking her turn with Cilan right behind her. "And I'm Cilan, a pokemon connoisseur He said bowing. "Pokemon trainers traveling together and expanding horizons!" Burgh said thinking back to his past. "Hmm, a yes... To remember those brilliant days of long ago that will never return. Youth, innocence with a pure heart." Then he suddenly opened his eyes, that had been closed, as an idea came to him. "That's it! Eureka!" He shouted taking out a notebook and pencil. "Hmm... hmm.. hmmmm..." He, not having been able to think of anything, hung his head in shame(?). "What's the matter Burgh?" Ash asked stepping forward. "You feeling ok?" Burgh in response turned away from the group. "My artistic inspiration came and went..." He said in a depressed matter. He threw his notebook and pencil into the air in frustration. "And here I thought I had it!" He yelled as he curled into a ball. "Safely in the palm of my artistic hand..." Then before the group could say anything else, they heard a voice. "Hold on," Burgh said standing from his fetal position. "What's that?" The tree stopped to listen. And sure enough, they heard a girl's voice. _"Somebody shine a light!" _"Wait is she singing?" Iris asked walking towards the voice. _"I'm frozen by the fear in me. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me!" _"Huh..." Ash followed his friend. "That voice sounds really familiar." He said curiously. The four slowly followed the voice, it growing in volume. "Who ever this is," Cilan said as they went. "Her singing is remarkable! Like the perfect recipe, with all of the ingredients in perfect harmony." "You've got that right!" Iris said agreeing. Soon the four of them looked through some bushes to see the girl that was singing. Ash's breath caught in his throat. _'Is that?' _He thought as they listened to her sing. _"If I break the glass then I'll have to fly. There's no one to catch me if I take a dive. I'm scared of changing the days stay the same. The world is spinning but only in rain." _"She does look like her..." Ash mumbled to himself, scratching his chin. "Who?" Iris asked curiously, having heard his mumbling. "Oh.." He said flustered. "I was just saying, she looks a lot like one of my old friends from home!" "Oh." She said as she turned back to the girl who by this time had started singing a different song. _"I'm the street lights that guide you home. I'll be the GPS when you've lost your phone. I'll be the song that rockin' in your headphones. I'll show you the signs to let you know you'll never be alone!" _(You'll Never Be Alone - Capital Kings) Ash smiled softly. The song she was singing happened to be his friend Emi's favorite song, well from what he remembered. He knew the lyrics by heart. He started whispering the rest of the lyrics.  
(here you go!)  
watch?v=-8bYgVEfAUo  
_"Hey, let me start it off by saying this. You mean everything to me, nothing I wouldn't risk. Every single second and moment that passes by, I'm thinking about you. And I really want you to know that there's something more out there, something that will hold you very tight when you're scared. 'Cause I know when times get tough, and it starts to feel rough, it can feel like everything's crashin' down on ya."_


	6. 5 I'm Right Here

#5 - I'm Right Here  
I know this chapter's short, but at least it's exciting! I also know it was rushed and might rewrite it later. Hope you guys like it!

_On the clearest of nights when the winds of the Etherium were calm and peaceful, the great merchant ships, with their cargos of Arcturian Sura Crystals, felt safe and secure. Little did they suspect that they were pursued by pirates. And the most feared of all these pirates was the notorious Captain Nathaniel Flint. Like a Candarian Zap-Wing overtaking its prey... _"Claire! Why aren't you asleep lass?" It was late, and a four year-old Claire was wide awake. Her adopted father Silver had caught her listening to a book when she should have went to bed hours before. "I-I'm sorry Papa..." She said, nervously tucking some red hair behind her ear. "I just started this book a long time ago and I really wanted to finish it!" He chuckled at her rambling and smiled. Her brown eyes lit up as her father sat beside her. "Well let's finish it!" Claire hopped into his lap and opened her book once again. And the two listened to the book together. _"Like a Candarian Zap-Wing overtaking its prey, Flint and his band of renegades swooped in out of nowhere. And then, gathering up their spoils, vanished without a trace." _"Woah..." Claire whispered to herself as the book continued. _"Flint's secret trove was never found, But stories have persisted that it remains hidden somewhere at the farthest reaches of the galaxy, stowed with riches beyond imagination, The loot of a thousand worlds." _**"Treasure Planet."** Claire said along with the book. "Alright lass," Silver said standing. "Come 'ere." She lifted her arms as her father picked her up and placed her in her hammock. "How do you think Captain Flint did it Papa?" She asked yawning a bit. "How could he pop up out of nowhere then just vanish?" Silver ruffled her hair. "I don't rightly know Clair." He said tucking her in. "But there is something I can tell you. We will find Flint's trove together!" She smiled. "Goodnight Papa..." She snuggled into her blanket. "G'night Claire." Her softly kissed her forehead and left quietly. Once the coast was clear, Claire grabbed the book from the table and dove underneath the blanket. "There are nights when the winds of Etherium, so inviting in their promise of flight and freedom, made one's spirit soar!"

**12****years later**  
The sun was shining and everyone was bustling around in the space port. At the moment, a now sixteen, Claire was at one of the spaceport markets looking at the different potions. "Hey Claire!" The redhead looked up to see the owner of the shop, a friend of hers, Courtney.

(MyStyle+%252835%2529) "Hi Courtney!" She said giving her a small hug. "You here for the usual?" Her friend asked moving her white hair out of her face. "Yep, do you have it?" Claire replied, adjusting her eyepatch that was positioned over her left (in our POV right) eye. "Of course I do!" She said running into the back room and returning with a bottle. It had a bright green, sparkling liquid inside and a tag tied around the top. Claire took the bottle with a smile. "Thanks Courtney!" She said handing her some money. "I'd love to talk, but my ship is leaving soon." She turned around running towards the ship yard. "Bye!" She called out waving behind her as she ran towards her ship, well not really her ship, the R.L.S Legacy. She gasped as she saw the ship rising out of the port. _'There is No Way,' _She thought as she ran faster. _'That I'm getting left behind!' _As she closed in on the ship, she bent down and took a length of rope out of her boot. (Why's it there? Let's just say this happens a lot.) She stopped right below the ship and threw one end of the rope, that was already tied into a loop, over the edge of the railing and over a hook that she had placed there earlier. She put the bottle in her boot and started to climb. She heaved herself over, to her relief, just as the ship took off. She sat down and leaned against the railing taking deep breaths. _'That was close...'_


	7. 6 (Naruto fanfic)

#6 - (Naruto fanfic)  
Akira's journey with team 7  
Akira's profile [Original Characters for my stories]  
(note: I'm new to naruto. When they learn something, I'll end up learning something. If something is out of context, please correct me!)

"Where the heck is Naruto?" Akari asked herself. She was sitting in class, wondering why her brother wasn't there yet. She blew her brown hair out of her face as she thought of the possibilities. "He better not be doing anything stupid..." She said gazing out the window with her blue eyes. "You know if you talk to yourself people will think you're insane." She turned her head to look at the boy next to her. His name was Sasuke, or affectionately known to her as Duck-Butt. He was one of her closest friends and she was one of the only ones he would talk to. "It's nice to know people notice!" She replied with a small laugh. As Sasuke was about to say something else, the door slammed open. Everyone turned their heads to see their teacher, Iruka, throw a tied-up Naruto to the floor in front of his desk. He walked in and closed the door behind him before turning to him in annoyance. "I'm at the end of my rope Naruto!" He scolded. "And I'm sure your sister is too. Tomorrow you've got another chance to pass your graduation test but you're messing up again." Naruto, seriously annoyed by being fussed at, just 'hmf'ed in response. This just annoyed Iruka even more and he turned to the class. "Fine! Because you missed it, Naruto, everyone will review the transformation jutsu!" All of the students groaned as they stood and formed a line. Once she reached Naruto's side, Akira smacked her brother upside the head. "Ow! What was that for Akira?!" He whined rubbing the newly-formed bump on his head. "That was for whatever stunt you pulled." She said glaring at him. "What did you do?" Naruto started sweating under his sister's glare. "I uhhh... Painted the Hokage's faces." He said worriedly. "Ow!" He cried again after receiving another hit from his sister. They looked up shortly after when they noticed it was almost their turn. They watched as another girl in their class, Sakura, stepped forward. "Alright Sakura here. Let's do it. Transform!" The two watched as she transformed into a perfect copy of Iruka and back. "Yes I did it!" She shouted in happiness. "Sasuke did you see that?" She was known in the class, as well as a lot of other girls, to be one of Sasuke's fangirls. Akira, as well as pretty much every boy in class ignored her as they all found her annoying. "Next, Sasuke Uchiha." Sensei said as Sakura sat back down and Sasuke stepped forward. They watched as he did they same as Sakura and sat back down. "Next, Akira and Naruto Uzumaki." Akira stepped forward and looked back at Naruto after she noticed he had stopped. "This is a total waste of time Naruto." One of the boys, Shikamaru, said from behind him. "Yeah, we always pay for your screw-ups." Another girl, Ino, said agreeing with him. "Like I care.." Naruto replied bitterly as he stood next to his sister. "You could be a bit nicer Naruto." Akira whispered as she did her hand signs and transformed into Iruka. "Aw shut up." He said as he prepared to do his hand signs. "You don't talk like that to your sensei!" She said as she sat back in her desk, still as her sensei. She transformed back with a smile, but it was soon wiped off her face with her brother's next move. "Transform!" She watched in both anger and shock as her brother changed into the form of a naked sixteen year-old version of himself, only barely covered by a few clouds. "Haha got you! That was my sexy jutsu!" He laughed as he turned back and Iruka flew back with a nosebleed. Akira silently stood up from her desk as Iruka started to yell at him. "Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning!" He yelled as Akira bent towards his ear. "Not from me." She whispered in his ear. Naruto screamed in fear before being dragged back to his desk from his jacket.

* * *

Later that day, Akira stood atop the Kogages' carving with Iruka as Naruto cleaned their faces as punishment. "This sucks, loser." Naruto grumbled to himself as he continued to clean. "You're not going home till you've cleaned off every single drop of paint." Akira and Iruka said as they looked down at him. "So what? It's not like anyone's waiting at home for us!" He yelled back. Akira sighed hearing this from her brother, knowing it to be true. She wasn't really his sister, but neither of them had parents either and it was an upsetting subject. "Naruto." Iruka said getting the kids' attention. "What do you want now Sensei?" Naruto yelled back as he looked up. "Well I was just thinking, maybe after you clean all this up I could take you two out for some ramen. You know, the good stuff. What do you think?" He asked as he looked towards Akira. "Well, I guess it would be ok." Akira said with a smile as Naruto cheered from below. "Now that's some serious motivation! I'll have this cleaned up in no time!" Just as he said, the Hokages' faces were sparkling clean in no time at all. Well it was considering how much paint was used. It was dark by the time the trio had made it to Ichiraku's Ramen. It didn't take that long for them to each have a large bowl of ramen in front of them. "Naruto." Iruka said. "Hmm?" Naruto replied as he began inhaling his ramen. "Why would you do that to the Hokage faces?" Akira nodded in agreement as she began eating her ramen as well. "I mean, you know who the Hokage are don't you?" "**'**Course I do!" Naruto said as he slurped up the last of what was in his bowl. "Everybody knows. They were the greatest shinobi of their time right? The best of the best? The undefeated ninja champs? And the fourth is the one who saved the village from the Nine-tail Fox. He was the most amazing." Through this whole conversation, Akira was silent. She knew she was only his sister and that being talked to by an adult would probably be more affective. He was truly a good kid at heart. She didn't know why he would ever go as far as to paint the Hokages' faces. It's not like he told her **everything** right? "Then why did you-" "**'**Cause I'm going to be better than all of them." Naruto interrupted. "Me, Naruto, the next Hokage, a ninja legend! Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me, and look up to me. Believe it!" Akira slowly set down her chopsticks as she thought about what her brother said. She hated the way everyone treated him, like an animal, a monster even. Being shunned by adults, bullied by other kids, no wonder he does what he does. He wants to be noticed. And to her dismay, Akira knew she could never make it any better. But she was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Iruka laughing. Naruto started whining with his head on the table. "That is so uncool!" "Is that why you took off your goggles?" Akira started laughing herself as Naruto got his second bowl with a pout. _'Some things will never change...' _She thought with a smile on her face.


	8. 7 (X-Men Evolution fanfic)

#7 - (X-Men Evolution fanfic)  
Anya's adventures with the X-Men.  
Character profiles (Original Characters for my stories) (Original Characters for my stories) (Original Characters for my stories)

Anya yawned as she stepped out of the train and looked around. Her hair whipping around as she searched the station for her brothers. She tucked some of her short, green hair behind her ear nervously as people eyed her curiously. A small, Russian girl with green hair by herself must be a sight. Her (also green) eyes widened in worry when she didn't find her brothers. "Adam! Ivan!" She shouted in her native language as she adjusted her jacket. "Gde ty? (Where are you?)" She began to walk around, searching the crowd more thoroughly for any signs of the two. "Over here!" She snapped her head behind her as she heard a voice give an answer to her cries. She sighed in relief as she saw a bit of her brother Ivan's purple hair through the crowd and ran towards him. "Ivan, vot ty gde. Ty napugal der'mo sbilsya menya! (Ivan, there you are. You scared the crap outta me!)" She said as she hugged him. He laughed as he pat her back. "YA mogu pozabotit'sya o sebe Vy, chto... (I can take care of myself you know...)" He said pushing off his sister and propping up his glasses. "Ty dvenadtsat'. Net, ne mozhete. (You're twelve. No you can't.)" Anya replied as she looked around once more. "Gde Adam? (Where's Adam?)" She asked worrying once more when she didn't see any of his notable bright red hair in the crowds. Ivan froze. "Umm..." Anya watched as her brother visibly paled and the two started to frantically look for their brother, who is only eight. "Anya, Ivan, syuda! YA nashel g-na KH! (Anya, Ivan, over here! I found Mr. X!)" The two looked to their left to see their brother, red hair and all, running towards them along with a man in a wheelchair, a woman with white hair, and a boy about Anya's age in a cloak. Anya smiled and approached the group nervously. "Umm hi." She said nervously, in heavily accented english. "Are you Professor X?" She asked the man in the wheelchair as her youngest brother hugged her with a wide smile. She relaxed a bit as the man smiled at her. "Yes I am miss Anya." He replied shaking her hand. "Welcome to Bayfield."


End file.
